Second Chances
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: Life gave him a second chance, question was, could he really put his heart on the line again? Don Flack/OC established.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight_

**Here Comes Goodbye – Rascal Flatts**

'_I can't do this...'_

Detective Don Flack stared blankly out of the window, his mind a thousand miles away from where he stood. There was a part of him that refused to believe that any of this was real, that he was actually here. He wanted to pretend that the last week had been a dream that his life hadn't been shattered into a million pieces, but he knew deep he couldn't. How could he pretend the world was even the same place anymore? It wasn't, it never would be again.

The world was a darker place now, there was no light guiding him home. Everything good about him, about his life was gone. Ripped away from him so cruelly in one foul swoop, giving him no chance to say goodbye.

Closing his eyes he fought back the image of her face, that beautiful smile, those deep soulful eyes that seemed to be able to see right into his soul. It hurt too much, but right now all he wanted was hear her laugh, to hear her singing out of key to her favourite Bon Jovi song, all the while dancing around their apartment with her hands in the air not caring how she looked.

He just wanted her back.

Opening his eyes he swallowed past the lump in his throat, his gaze drifting down wards as he lifted the sonogram picture in his hand. It was all he had left, the only reminder he had of how close they'd come to having it all. After everything they'd been through, everything they'd fought for, they'd come so close to finally starting their life together and now it was gone. They both were.

"_That is cold."_

_Don chuckled at the beautiful brunette laying on the hospital bed, his brilliant blue eyes meeting Beth's, that infectious, boyish grin of his firmly in place. Lifting their clasped hands, he placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point, his focus on both the nurse and screen in front of them._

"_So how are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she began to spread the cool gel over the exposed skin of Beth's stomach. Glancing at Don briefly, Beth turned her focus onto the nurse again. _

"_Tired but otherwise good." She answered, smiling as Don squeezed her hand gently. The nurse smiled and nodded her head, turning her focus onto the monitor again._

"_Well that's perfectly normal especially at this stage. Simply your body's way of telling you it's time to start slowing down..." she replied, shooting them both a bright smile before she lifted the wand, rolling it over Beth's stomach._

_Beth squirmed a little, both out of excitement and due to the coldness of the gel currently being spread over her slightly rounded stomach by the wand. Squeezing Don's hand she smiled nervously and looked up to the monitor, her gaze jumping between the nurse and the screen. This would be their first scan and the new Mother to be was anxious, no matter how many times she reassured herself everything would be okay, as it was in her nature, she worried._

_The silence was immediately filled with the sound that Beth could only describe as galloping horses and holding her breath she looked to the nurse who was smiling. "Well we have a strong heartbeat and if you look here..." she pointed to the screen, her finger highlighting the area for the two expectant parents to look, "You'll see your baby..."_

_The image of their baby appeared on the screen and both Don and Beth exhaled slowly, staring in wonder at the little life in front of them. A life they'd created together, the beautiful result of the love they shared. It was right then that they both fell in love all over again, watching the tiny flutter of the baby's heart, there were no words to describe the overwhelming rush of emotions cascading over the pair of them right now._

"_It's like he's waving." Beth laughed softly, tears staining her cheeks as she looked up at Don who was now stood beside the bed, his arm around the top of the bed, his hand clasping hers as he stared at the screen. He laughed as Beth spoke and looked down at her, leaning in he pressed his lips to hers lovingly before pulling back, his fingers lightly playing with her hair. _

"_You guys want to know the sex?" The nurse asked, glancing at them and watching as the young couple shared a brief look before they both looked at her, _

"_No. We want it to be a surprise." Don said, looking down at Beth with that boyish grin of his, her eyes watery and right then he began to feel like this was it, they were finally getting their happy ending. _

Two days later she was gone. The baby was gone. Both of them dead and there'd been nothing he could do. Just one phone call and his entire world had imploded, he'd lost everything. How did he move on from this?

"Don...buddy...we're starting."

Danny Messer peered around the solid oak door, his cornflower blue eye locking onto the lone figure of his best friend. There was a deep ache residing in his chest as he watched Don, unable to even begin to imagine what he was going through. The pain he felt at the loss of Beth, his friend was intense; it was a pain he hadn't felt since Aiden had died and he hated it. Hated every single part of this situation and how helpless he felt. It wasn't right. Yet here they were, another funeral, another friend, gone forever.

Don slowly turned away from the window, pocketing the sonogram as he did so. His eyes were void of any emotion, his expression blank as he stared back at Danny. Nodding his head he adjusted the cuff of his shirt and stepped forward, his posture tense as he brushed past his friend and stepped out into the hallway of the church.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

He was smoking again. Of course he'd quit years ago but it gave him the perfect excuse to leave the crowded bar without everyone questioning him on where he was going, if he was okay. They all meant well he knew this, but it was suffocating. Their pitying looks, their condolences, none of them mattered, if anything it all made it harder for him ignore the cracks that were beginning to show in the carefully built walls he'd stayed hidden behind this entire week.

The funeral had passed in a sort of blur, he hadn't listened as Beth's Dad read out her eulogy, barely reacted when her sobbing Mother had collapsed as the coffin had been brought in. In a way he almost felt as though he was floating above it all, seeing it, but not experiencing it. None of it felt real.

"Hey buddy how you holdin' up?"

Danny stepped out onto the street, pulling his grey scarf tighter around his neck in order to fend off the bitter chill in the air. He watched Flack cautiously, just like Mac had been doing all day as well. The older man had been worried; they both knew all too well the danger that came with bottling up such intense emotions. Don wasn't grieving, he wasn't doing much of anything right now and Danny felt scared for his friend.

"Had to get out of there..." Don replied morosely, tapping the ash off the end of the cigarette before lifting it to his lips and taking another long drag. Tilting his head upwards he exhaled the fumes and swallowed, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment. He welcomed the way the cold seemed to bite into his skin, though in many ways he barely felt it. He didn't even turn to look at Danny as he spoke again, "You know she was pregnant." He stated bitterly, his fingers reaching into his jacket for the sonogram.

Danny's eyes widened in disbelief as Don's words resounded over and over in his head. Beth had been pregnant. "Don. Man I'm sorry..." he said, moving to rest a hand on Don's shoulder only to have his friend roughly brush him off.

"You're sorry. They're sorry. Everyone's sorry but it means nothing Danny!" Don exclaimed, pressing the photo into Danny's chest as he shoved his friend away from him. Tossing the cigarette aside he turned away from Danny, his fingers running over his face and through his hair as all at once everything began hitting him. In frustration he threw his fist into the wall, not surprised to find it didn't hurt. Not even as the skin over his knuckles tore open.

"Don..." Danny looked down at the sonogram and felt tears begin to spill over on to his cheeks, tears he'd held back for Don. Without even having to look up he felt Mac stood by his side and without saying a word he held out the sonogram to the older man, who took it wordlessly.

"She's gone. They're both gone..." Don's voice cracked as he slumped against the wall. A sob tore out of his throat as he slid down to the ground, his head in his hands.

Danny closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward, for the first time in his life clueless as to what he could say to comfort his friend. Mac though was already moving forward, his expression pained but guarded as he crouched down beside Don, his hand migrating to the man's shoulder, "You're gonna get through this Don." He promised. Don though shook his head, his fists tightening in his hair.

"I just want her back."

* * *

**_Okay well here is Chapter One of a story I've been messing with ever since I finished Saving Face. Now I would recommend reading that first to get an understanding of Don and Beth's history but you don't have to do if you don't want, I'm sure you'll be able to follow this story easy enough. _**

**_I'm really excited about this story and I really hope you guys enjoy it. _**

**_Reviews are love! Let me know what you guys think! I always love to hear from ya's _**

**_Nat x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I'm still breathing_

_But we've been dead for a while_

_This sickness has no cure_

_We're going down for sure_

_Already lost a grip_

_Must abandon ship_

**_I'm still breathing - Katy Perry_**

It had been two long months since the funeral, since he'd forced to say goodbye to the woman he'd always thought he'd be spending the rest of his life with. Even now, in the months that had passed Don was still no closer to dealing with any of it. The mere thought of Beth tore a giant hole through his chest, pierced his heart, infecting his entire being with a darkness that frightened him, it was a darkness he'd never thought possible before.

Over the course of the time since the funeral he'd pretty much cut himself off from those who loved him, those that deep down he knew only wanted to help and he was powerless to stop from pushing them away, lashing out at them. The day he'd lost Beth, lost their baby he'd lost a part of himself, a part he feared he'd never get back. Though maybe it didn't matter anymore, not much did.

Don was doing what he could to avoid every reminder of Beth of their life together. He couldn't bring himself to look at that sonogram again, that and every picture of him and Beth together had been boxed up, tucked into the deep, dark convinces of his closet for good. The pain inside was too raw, the sense of feeling lost too great. Beth was gone and she was never coming back.

Part of him hated her for that, he felt angry at her for promising him forever only to go and leave him, taking with her his future, his heart. They'd fought so hard, faced her demons, come out the other side stronger. They'd built a life together, he'd been days away from proposing and she'd left him. The rational part of him knew that was wrong but he wasn't in control anymore, all he knew was he wanted her back, he was lost without her.

The drinking helped to ward off the nightmares, the crushing sense of loneliness when he lay in their bed, alone and cold. There was a comforting numbness that came with losing himself in countless shots of whiskey and bottles of Bud. There were nights he lost count of how much he'd drank, and ended up passed out at the bar. Those were his better nights.

"At least I know you're alive."

"I ain't in the mood Danny." Don grumbled, lifting the bottle of Bud to his lips not even bothering to look at his friend as he came to stand beside the bar.

"Yeah you're never in the mood." Danny commented, running his hand over his face he crossed his arms over his broad chest, taking a quiet moment to really look at Don. It was plain to see the difference in the other man, his clothes were creased, unkempt a far cry from the suits he used to wear. He was unshaven and generally a far cry from the man he once was. "So is this what you do now? Sit in bars alone feeling sorry for yourself."

"Don't start me Danny," Don snapped, glancing sideways a clear warning for Danny to back off shining in his blue eyes. That mischievous twinkle they'd once held long since gone.

Danny refused to flinch or shy away from the look. Don had been there for him countless times over the years, it was time for him to repay the favour. He knew Don was hurting more so than the rest of them but the path his friend was heading down now was a dangerous one.

"Beth wouldn't want this man" he said and the reaction he got was instantaneous. Don was on his feet, his hands pushing roughly against Danny's chest, causing the other man to stumble, his back hitting the wall.

"Beth's dead Danny," Don snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stood toe to toe with Danny, who had his fists clenched tightly ready to defend himself if it came down to it. "It doesn't matter what she'd want. She's dead. Now get the hell out of my face and leave me alone." He seethed, ignoring the stab in his chest as he said those words out loud.

Shaking his head he stepped back, picking up the stool he'd knocked down in his haste and resumed his position at the bar. Snatching up his bottle of bud, he lifted it to his lips ultimately dismissing a stunned Danny. It wouldn't be the first time Don had lashed out in such a way and each time made Danny's worry for his friend spike to a new level, he understood grieving but Don didn't seem to be doing that. Instead he was bottling it all up and lashing out at those trying to help.

Straightening his jacket, Danny looked from Don to the other patrons of the bar who were slowly going back to their own drinks and he sighed. "Carry on like that buddy and alones all you're gonna be." He stated, sparing him one last look before turning and headed out of the bar.

Don pushed his empty bottle aside and wordlessly signalled for another, regretting how he'd acted of course but not enough to get up and follow after Danny. He'd been warned and not listened; Don had every right to lash out at least that's how he saw it. Running his fingers through his untidy hair he growled in frustration, right now wanting nothing more than to stay here and get drunk, forget about everything if only for a few hours.

"Well aren't you a bright ray of sunshine today,"

Angell sidled up beside Don at the bar, bumping her hip against his playfully, smiling down at him. She'd watched the exchange between Danny and Don from the other side of the bar; in fact she'd been watching Don since he came in. Watching him throw back drink after drink and finally she figured he'd had enough to hopefully make himself forget why they never spoke anymore.

It was no secret she had feelings for Don; she had for a long time now. When Beth had come into the picture though, all those little flirty moments Angell had once shared with Don had stopped, he'd only had eyes for the other brunette. Now she was gone. Of course she felt sorry for Beth but she wasn't going to lie and claim she was as upset as everyone else; after all it'd been no secret that she and Beth hadn't gotten along.

"Come to show me the error of my ways as well Jess?" Don asked, taking a long swig of his beer before lowering it to the bar, absently picking at the label. Beside him Angell smirked and shrugged her shoulders, waiting till he looked at her to reply.

"Nah, but I am thinking you need to channel all that pent up frustration somewhere else though..." she said, eyeing him suggestively, her intentions for being here blatantly obvious. Beside her Don scoffed and shook his head,

"I lost the love of my life Jess, I lost my child. I'm not frustrated. I'm pissed off, pissed off with everyone telling me that I should try and move on!" he growled at Angell, his fingers tightening around the bottle in his hand. Angell sighed softly, looking up to the heavens before turning to face him again, leaning against the bar so she could force Don to look at her once more.

"I'll be the first to admit I didn't know her, but I think I knew her enough to know she wouldn't want this. Beth would want you to move on, to go on with your life...it's her you're failing by acting like this." Angell pointed out, knowing she'd struck a nerve when Don looked at her sharply a deep frown etched into his tired features. Despite the stubble, the dark circles beneath his eyes, he was still incredibly handsome, that attraction she felt was still as potent as ever.

Don stared back at Angell, stared into those inviting brown eyes of hers and found he was tired, tired of feeling numb all the time. He wanted to feel, he did but he was scared of what that meant, scared that once he let himself feel again he'd start letting go of Beth, of what they had. Scared that once he started to feel, to move on, he'd forget her and then she'd be truly gone, forever.

Though as he felt Angell's fingers trace over the back of his hand and over his wrist he knew he wanted to feel. He wanted to remember what it felt like, to lose himself in another person. Inside he knew Jess was nothing like Beth and maybe that was what he needed right now, maybe she could help him forget just for one night...

* * *

_**So here's chapter two. A little later than previously intended but I've had some real life troubles, updates will be regular though. Thanks to those who added the story to their alerts, hope you guys feel comfortable enough to review, would love to know what you think.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

_PsychoGeek – Thanks for the review hun. Made me happy to see your review but I do agree, I hate a sad Flack, it's almost heartbreaking and I'm sad to say this chapters just as bad. Fingers crossed things pick up for him though. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same  
our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right  
But we're on the road_

_One Republic – All Fall Down_

There'd been a time when Don had indulged in the idea of pursuing something with Angell, something purely physical, but that had been before Beth, before his life had been changed forever in the best possible way. In the end Angell had become nothing more than a respected work colleague, his partner out in the field but that had been it, despite her many attempts to change that he'd never once been tempted by her.

At least not until tonight. Tonight he'd given in to his more primal urges, into the need to lose himself in something or someone just so he could feel again. Angell just happened to be the willing instigator, she'd pursued him, made it clear what she wanted and he'd indulged in her, used what she was offering in some twisted need to feel normal.

As it was, instead of feeling satisfied, Don felt guilty and ashamed of himself. Beth was gone but still, he couldn't help but feel like he'd cheated on her, betrayed her memory by sleeping with the one person who she'd never gotten along with, the one person who'd purposefully tried to get between them on more than one occasion. Maybe it was a little irrational but he felt physically sick and he knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd consumed only hours before.

Perched on the end of Angell's bed, with his head in his hands Don sighed deeply before looking over his shoulder. Angell slept peacefully, oblivious to what he was going through. There was no denying she was beautiful, sexy as hell actually, but Don still felt nothing, even now as he looked at her naked sleeping form. That in mind he felt guilty for two reasons, he really hoped Angell didn't expect anything more than this, he'd much rather forget it had happened.

With a nod of his head he grabbed his shirt and shrugged it on over his shoulders, fastening the buttons as he stood. It was late or very early depending on how you looked at it and the last thing he wanted was to wake Angell, he knew he was in no way ready for any kind of conversation with her, so as quietly as he could he slipped from her bedroom, grabbing his jacket as he went and made his way quickly out the front door.

* * *

Mac had watched the younger Detective come into the diner from his seat at the counter and he knew Danny had been right in his worry. Don was a mess, a shell of his former self, a man who for all intents and purposes was lost and for a brief moment Mac felt as though he was looking through a mirror into his own past. Grief was something he had been intimately familiar with over the years, losing Claire had nearly killed him so he could emphasize with what Don was going through.

It was only thanks to those around him like Stella he'd made it through that painful part of his life and moved on. That didn't mean he missed Claire any less, in fact there wasn't a day or an hour that went by where she wasn't at the forefront of his mind, he missed her like mad but moving on from the pain had been something he'd had to do and he knew that's what she would've wanted to.

Quietly thanking the waitress behind the counter he picked up the two cups of coffee and stood from his stool, silently making his way over to the booth Don had parked himself in. The young man only lifted his head when Mac slid one of the cups in front of him, leaning back into his seat as the other detective sat down across from him.

"You've got everyone worried." Mac told him, jumping straight to the point. "You can keep telling people you're fine Don but you're not."

Don stared back at him, feeling something shift within him. Mac cared, they all did and Don knew this but for so long he hadn't allowed himself to feel it. The pain, the fear was too much, he'd lost his future and he knew if there was one person out of them all who could understand that, it'd be Mac. It was the only reason he'd been avoiding him for so long, Don knew the second he allowed Mac in, he'd have no choice but to face all the demons he'd been running from.

"I just, I don't understand Mac and I can't accept she's really gone..." he admitted, his jaw tensing, his fingers tightening around the coffee mug in front of him.

Mac looked back at Don and he could see the pain in the younger mans eyes, hear it in his voice and not for the first time in the last couple of months, felt the heavy burden of the secret he kept hidden. The one he knew he had to keep buried yet still struggled in doing so; after all there was a horrid sense betrayal. Three words and he could end the pain for them all, but this was important, there was a greater good at risk here. That in mind he knew he could keep the secret until it was time, time to admit to everyone the truth, the truth that Beth Stevens...was alive.

"_I had no choice Mac..." Beth Stevens looked across at Mac, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, struggling to cope with the overwhelming emotions raging through her exhausted body. _

"_I know." Mac replied, unable to take his eyes off the pretty brunette for the simple fact, only yesterday they'd supposedly buried her body, said goodbye to her forever. Yet here she stood alive and unharmed, hiding in San Francisco. _

_See Mac had known there was something off in the way Beth had supposedly died. There a few things that didn't add up about the car explosion, how she'd been identified, and the FBI's involvement had been the cherry on top. It was only after countless phone calls to her old boss in Washington had he discovered the truth, not directly but still, Giles had been more than willing to hand over what little information he could to Mac, a man he trusted. _

_During her time within the FBI Beth had seen and done a lot. One of the cases she had been involved in, had included gathering information on a small terrorist faction and ultimately was involved in the arrest of the leader of the group. She was set to be one of four key witnesses in the case against Davis Edland, and in October of this year give evidence in his case. All of this was top secret of course, but the mole they'd used to infiltrate the group hadn't been removed in time, and before he'd died, he'd been found out and tortured for information by Davis's followers. It wasn't long before Beth's identity as well as those other three witnesses had been discovered and their lives were immediately put at risk._

"_Davis wasn't just ordering the witnesses to be killed Mac, everyone connected to them was in danger..." Beth told him, moving away from the window and closer to the small table, hovering beside it for a moment before she took a seat opposite the older man, "John Fleming, both he and Davis worked together in the IRA for five years. Doyle still had him killed, his family to...Mark Bishop his handler back in North Korea, a guy who knew a hell of a lot more about Davis than any of us and his family...all of them dead."_

_Mac frowned as he listened, "He was coming after you?" he asked, already knowing the answer, it was the reason they were sat here now, hiding in a different city. _

_There was no immediate response, when Beth finally looked up from her hands there were tears glistening in her brown eyes, guilt and heartbreak written all over her face. He could practically feel the pain she was emitting as her hands unconsciously migrated to her rounding stomach, protecting the little life within her, shielding him/her. _

"_According to the Intel the IRA were able to acquire, yeah. We were next, me, Don, my family; really anyone I was close to was in danger. They'd already sent me a picture of Don, covered in John's blood, that's when I knew I had to do it." She explained, blowing out a breath as she tilted her head skywards, silently praying for strength not to break down. "I didn't wanna go and I knew if I told Don, he'd try and stop me, tell me we could find a way to beat this but..."_

"_...but there was no way to beat this." Mac finished after a moment. Beth looked at him and slowly nodded her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

"_They told me this way we'd keep everyone safe, at least till the case." She said nodding her head. She had to make herself believe that this would be over sooner rather than later, it was breaking her heart being so far from those she loved, knowing they were grieving for a life lost when she was still very much alive. _

_Mac reached a hand across the table to take the younger girls hand in his and squeezed it ever so gently, the gesture almost reassuring and very much welcome as far as Beth was concerned. "You'll beat this, that bastard will get what he deserves and you and your baby will be back home with us were you belong in no time." He told her determinedly. _

_Beth gave him a watery smile and nodded her head, squeezing his hand in response grateful for his confidence in that statement. Though the thought of blue eyes and a boyish grin made her heart ache and her eyes fill with tears once again. Biting down on her lip, and doing what she could to push down her pain she looked back at Mac. "You'll look after him for me?" she asked, knowing Mac already knew whom she was talking about. _

_The older man nodded his head, "I promise."_

It was a promise he had every intention of keeping, for as long as it took for her to come back home to them. There was a guilt there of course, knowing what he knew and not being able to share it with the one person who deserved to know There would fall out, when the truth was revealed, when Beth came home and Mac was prepared for that, he knew she was to. What she was doing was hard and he didn't envy her position, they both knew that there was every chance she may not be able to come back from this. That it all may be just a little too much for everyone but he had hope. Hope it would all turn right in the end, it had to. He'd never met two people more deserving of a happy ending before.

"You're spiralling, I've been there Don and there's no magic remedy that's gonna make all that pain go away but you need to remember that Beth's memory is worth more than how you're treating it right now." Mac said, ignoring the pang of guilt and instead focusing on the man in front of him. When Beth came back there'd be blow out and he was more than ready for it, right now they needed to get through this.

Don closed his eyes, bowing his head and pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes, feeling the salty damp tears already. "I just, I don't know what to do anymore Mac. I feel like I'm drowning, I just...I miss her." He said, rubbing his hands over his face at the same time Mac's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Mac sighed softly, the heavy weight still feeling heavier. "I know and that'll never go away but in time it will get easier." He promised Don, squeezing the other mans shoulder reassuringly before letting his hand drop away. "What you need right now though, is to go home, sleep whatever you've been drinking off and tomorrow try and think about taking that first step in moving on from this, start being the man she knew all along you were."

Don lowered his hands, looking straight at Mac. The next few moments ticked by slowly before Don nodded his head a fierce determination flickering through his blue eyes. "You're right. Beth's gone. I need to accept that and...try and move on."

* * *

_**Okay so here's chapter three. What did you guys think of the big reveal, anyone suspect it? Do you guys agree with keeping Don in the dark? Let me know, as always you know I love to hear from ya's and those who have this story on alert, lets here what you guys think too!**_

_**Love ya's. On to review replies now.**_

_PsychoGeek – To be honest hun I was never really a Don/Jess fan myself, I tried to like them but no, for me it didn't work. Nothing against people who like them I just didn't personally. As for Beth well...how do you feel about the big reveal in this chapter?_

_Don Flacks Angell – Poor Don indeed and so happy to hear you read Saving Face, I never thought I'd return to Don and Beth but here we are with round 2. Hope you liked this chapter how did you like the big reveal? Sure to cause some drama yes?_


End file.
